Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by NifftellaxElla
Summary: Blaine's always been the tough one in the relationship. What if Kurt has to be the shoulder to cry on? Can he help Blaine, or will Blaine fall to his depression when his whole world, his sister, is dying. Reviews are love. Probably only two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So this is my first Glee fanfic, so please feel free to tell me how I did, maybe using the little button on the bottom, the review button? Disclaimer; I do not own Glee, Darren Criss or "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" by the Beatles. A little warning, this story is very sad, but very Blaine-tastic!**

**o0o0o**

Blaine walked into the New Directions rehearsal room without his usual confidant, happy step. He had his eyes downcast and he was wringing his hands nervously.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt called, waving to his boyfriend from his usual seat towards the back. Blaine shot him a weak smile and joined him, grabbing his waiting hand with a squeeze.

"Hey Kurt," he replied, trying to mask the nervous quiver in his voice. The tone didn't go unnoticed though.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked instantly. Blaine smiled slightly at how well Kurt saw past his disguise.

"I'll explain it when everyone gets here," Blaine reassured, patting Kurt on his knee. The rest of the team filed into the room and into their chairs, followed by Mr. Schuester.

"Alright guys, I have a great week planned for us-"he began, but was silenced by Blaine's upraised hand. "Yes, Blaine?" Blaine stepped down to the front of the room, facing his fellow Glee members.

"Well, I was wondering if I could suggest a song we could sing," he began, directing this towards Mr. Shue. The teacher nodded so Blaine sighed and continued. "Well, this Friday is my little sister Lucy's birthday, and I want to make it special. The reason why is, Lucy's been diagnosed with leukemia. The doctor's don't think she'll make it to next year so, I guess that means this is her last birthday," Blaine explained, staring intently at his hands. He was smiling sarcastically, eyes growing wet. He looked up to meet the gaze of his team. They all looked mostly shocked, and saddened. When he looked at Kurt though, he saw that Kurt was angry, sad, and shocked.

"Wow, Blaine, I'm so sorry about your sister," Mr. Shue cut in. "Of course we'll help you with a song." The Glee club all nodded in agreement. "What song do you think you want to perform for her?"

"I was thinking _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_. My sister is a huge Beatles fan and her name is Lucy so," he shrugged, than looked to the team leader for further instruction.

"Alright, I'll get some sheet music. Mike, Britney, can you start to choreograph?" Schuester instructed, and the club burst into life.

**o0o0o**

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted after his disappearing figure, shoving through the crowd. He finally broke free from the swarm of students and caught up to his boyfriend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you for a reason. Kurt, you've had a rough year, I didn't want to worry you with my problems," Blaine ran his hand over his slicked hair in frustration.

"Don't you think I have a right to worry? You're my boyfriend Blaine; I care about what's happening to you, your pain! And this is huge! Major! You have a sister! And she's dyi- sick!" Kurt yelled back. "Blaine, you don't need to close yourself off from me. I'm here for you, and you can tell me anything." Kurt said softly now, placing a hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine covered his hand with his own, staring at the ground.

"I'm handling it as best as I know how," Blaine choked out. "Lucy is my life- besides you. When I came out to my family, my parents basically disowned me. But Lucy, she was there for me. She said she 'loved me no matter if you like boys, girls, or both.' She was only 9 when I told her, but she accepted me when our parents didn't. Then she got sick, and I didn't know what to do. I was so angry at the World, at my parents, at the doctors. But Lucy told me not to be sad. It was her time, and she was ok with that. She is the bravest, smartest, kindest girl I could ever hope to call my sister. But now, I'm losing her." Blaine was whispering by the end, fighting to talk around the lump in her throat. Kurt just watched him with sad eyes. He never knew Blaine had a sister, so how was he supposed to know what Blaine was going through? _Because you're his boyfriend, you're supposed to know if he's upset. _A voice nagged in the back of Kurt's head. But it was true. How could he not notice something this monumental? Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine was shaking with silenced sobs. Kurt patted his back gently and rested his head on his shoulder.

**o0o0o**

The Glee club were all standing around the auditorium, waiting. Suddenly they all quieted when they heard the doors open and shut. They all watched intently for their guests. Blaine and Lucy entered, Blaine holding her hand in a tight grip. Lucy was smiling brilliantly, lighting up her deep blue eyes. She had a pretty round face, permanently taught with pain. Her cheeks were hallowed and her eyes were ringed with bruises. She was skinny and pale, with a tie dye bandana tied around her head. She looked sick, but happy.

"Hey guys, this is my sister, Lucy," Blaine introduced, smiling widely. Lucy grinned and waved, followed by a chorus of hi's and hello's from the club. "Lucy I'm going to give you your last present now. To your seat of honor." Blaine smirked and pulled her over to a large cushiony chair. She seated herself giggling as Blaine pulled out a fluffy 'Birthday Girl' tiara and placed it over her bandana. Then he backed away to join the club ready to begin. When Blaine reached their ranks the music began.

Kurt watched Lucy during the performance. She watched her brother intently, smiling, laughing excitedly when he sang (which was all of it) and happy tears slid down her face. When the song finished, she ran up to Blaine, laughing. She crashed into him with a huge hug, and he lifted her up and spun in a hug with her, than set her down.

"Oh my god, Blaine! And the New Directions! That was, wow! That was fantastic!" She squealed. Blaine wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it," He laughed.

"Hey can you get me something to eat? I'm really hungry," Lucy asked, batting her long black eyelashes.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Blaine smiled, patted her shoulder once than practically sprinted out of the auditorium. As soon as he was gone she turned to the club, scanning their faces. She finally picked out Kurt's face.

"You," she pointed her finger at him. "You Kurt?" He nodded and she turned her hand over, palm out, than beckoned him forward. He scrunched his eyebrows but broke forward and followed the girl out of the auditorium into the empty hallway. She sighed, turned around and faced Kurt. She looked sad, and tired, like she's been fighting for too long. But she smiled none the less, openly warm towards the boy.

"You make my brother very happy," she said. Kurt smiled in surprise. "Before he met you, he was so sad. He tried to be there for me, singing to me every night, helping me with homework, the usual. But he was never really with me. But then he met you, and he was different. He smiled so easily, and his eyes were happy again, you know how his eyes get. I was worried that he would lose himself when I die, but he has you now. You can save him from losing me," She stared down Kurt intently, speaking clearly like it was rehearsed. It probably was.

"Lucy, I don't know what to say," Kurt whispered, conflicted. He was happy to hear about Blaine's change when they met, but upset. Upset that he was losing such a great sister.

"Promise me something?" she asked softly, glancing at her feet.

"Anything," Kurt replied steadily.

"Be there for him, when I die. Don't let him lose the light in his eyes. Don't let him forget how happy it makes him to sing, make music. And don't let him forget how to love." Lucy's voice trembled with tears. Not for herself, but for her older brother. Now was her chance, her chance to take care of _him. _

"Promise," Kurt smiled, than stuck out his pinky. Lucy wrapped her pinky around his, smiling. Her brother would be okay, as long as he had Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody for the nice reviews! This is the last chapter but I do have another Blaine story brewing… totally unrelated to this one though. Again I do not own Glee. Or Darren Criss… Which makes me really sad. **

**.*.*.**

Snow fluttered down from the dark gray sky, sticking to the frozen grass. Blaine was shoulder to shoulder with Kurt, gloved hands intertwined. They were both staring down at the light gray headstone, as cold as the flurries spilling from the sky. Blaine reached out a shaking hand and brushed the snow off the top of the stone, then rested his hand on it.

"I'm so sorry Lucy," Blaine whispered. His eyes were red and puffy from his excessive crying. Kurt cuddled closer into his boyfriend's arm, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Blaine just bowed his head, allowing the warm tears to fall down his face, making round dots in the snow below. "I'm so sorry," he repeated, turning the hand on her stone into a fist. His teeth were clenched tight, struggling to keep the sobs back. His legs grew weak, trembling under the weight of his sorrow. He collapsed in front of her stone, kneeling with his head bowed into his hands. He let his emotions flood through him, his body wracking with the strength of his sobs. He felt Kurt kneel next to him, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"Shhh, its ok Blaine. It's ok." Kurt comforted. Blaine just shook his head. Memories of his sister flooded his mind. Her when she was six, giggling and her front teeth missing, pink tongue pushing through the gap. She was running around with her new doll, and clutching it to her chest. _"Blaine come play with me!" _she squealed, tugging his hand. He would always play the hero that saves the fair princess doll. Then it skipped to Lucy after he told his family he was gay. After his dad yelled at him, his mother sobbing and screaming with disappointment and disgust. Blaine had cried so much that night, but Lucy snuck into his room, and curled up with him that night. She told him she hated Mom and Dad for making Blaine so sad. Another memory flooded in, when she was diagnosed with cancer. That she didn't have too long to live. She didn't go to Mom or Dad for comfort. She went to Blaine. She asked Blaine to hold her when she cried, for him to tell her it was alright. That's when he really became her protector. He held her hand while there Mom shaved off her long black curls. He bought her all her bandanas, telling her how beautiful she was every day. How he would drive her to her chemotherapy appointments. Lay with her in her little twin bed, reading her whatever story she chose for the night. Sing to her whenever she asked (which was often). Lucy was his best friend. His family. His World. He revolved around this girl. It hurt him to hide her from Kurt, but he had to be strong. He had to be there for Kurt, protect him from Karofsky; he had to protect Lucy from everything. No, those Worlds couldn't meet. Blaine didn't know if he was strong enough to be the big strong protector for both of them. But now, his efforts were lost. Lucy died. He failed her, himself, and everything he stood for this past few years. Now she was gone forever. He could never see her smiling, hear her laughing, could never hold her hand, could never see that amazed look on her face when he sung for her. It felt like Death had punched a hole in his chest, ripped out his heart, and replaced it with acid. His whole body hurt with the grief he was feeling. But then he felt a gloved hand grab his face and turn it towards the person belonging to it. Kurt was there, face inches from his.

"Blaine, it's cold. You're going to freeze to death. You can't help her here, come on. We're going to my house." Kurt instructed softly. Blaine allowed himself to be tugged up and away from Lucy. She shuffled after Kurt and into the car. The heat hit him in a wave, thawing him out immediately. He looked over to Kurt. His eyes were glassy with tears not yet spilt, his cheeks pink from the cold. But when Kurt smiled at Blaine, it was loving, accepting yet tinged with sorrow for the sadness Blaine was feeling. Blaine remembered now, he had two Worlds. And one of them was right next to him, real and tangible.

"I love you," Blaine stated. Kurt's smile grew, but his eyes remained on the icy road in front of them.

"I love you too. And I'm here for you, no matter what." Kurt replied.

**.*.*.**

Kurt pulled his car into the driveway. He quickly jumped out and ran around, helping Blaine out. Blaine was still in shock. He was distant, his body was present but his mind wasn't. Blaine was lost in the past, and loss in the sorrow. When Kurt looked into his eyes he didn't see that light, the light that showed how _alive _Blaine was. That's what it was. It was like Blaine had died along with his sister. Kurt's heart clenched with fear. He would unlock Blaine's heart, rescue him from himself. He had a promise to fulfill. This was _not _Kurt time. He had to be the strong one; he had to save Blaine this time. Not from an angry bully in the closet, not from the humility of a slushy to the face. This was real, raw emotion. A depression that wasn't as easily escapable as transferring schools. Kurt took a deep breath, and then smiled encouragingly at Blaine. There. He saw a flicker of that light in Blaine's eye. He was still fighting. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him into the house, seating him at the kitchen table. He passed his dad and Carole, but both just nodded in understanding then cleared the room. Finn was off at Rachel's. Kurt quickly made hot chocolate for the both of them, hoping to warm them up.

"Blaine, talk to me," Kurt whispered, taking both of his hands in his. Blaine looked p and Kurt could see all the emotions spread on his face. Depression, sorrow, loss, fear, and defeat. Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes again. Blaine lost everything, that much was obvious. But he also knew that he could get that light back. He saw it in the car already. Blaine took a deep, shaking breath.

"I couldn't save her Kurt. I was supposed to protect her, but I couldn't." Blaine stated, his voice hollow.

"No one could have saved her Blaine. That's the sad thing about cancer. It can take anybody, even children." Kurt cooed.

"But why her! She didn't deserve to die! She was too good a person to die!" Blaine yelled in frustration, then softly, "I wish it were me that got sick. I wish I was the one dead right now."

Kurt was mortified. "Blaine don't you dare say that! Neither of you should have died, but that's life. You have to go on. Your sister accepted her death. She told me it was her time. It's not your time Blaine, not yet. You are going to do such great things, and I'm going to be right next to you, cheering you on the entire time. You're sister loved you Blaine, do you think she wants you to be saying those terrible things?" Blaine stared at the table. Kurt pushed on. "Blaine, I know you miss her. I know it hurts beyond all belief to lose someone you love. I miss my mom every day. But it gets easier. The memories, they become a gift, not a burden. Plus, it hurts me to see you so sad. You're amazing Blaine. You're the strongest person I know. You can be strong again; it just takes time to heal. Your sister will always be a part of your life. But there are other people who care a lot about you. I care a lot about you. Together, we can get through this. We can do this together." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. After a tense moment, Blaine squeezed back. Then he looked up to meet Kurt's eyes. The light was back. It was burning intensely in his eyes, all the love and life that he felt.

"Together," Blaine repeated.

**.*.*.**

**Ta-da! I hoped you like it! And btw the reason I know so much about what it's like to lose someone you love is because I lost my dad to cancer when I was in fourth grade. I'm in ninth grade now but I still remember what it feels like. So anyways, review with what you think!**


End file.
